Nekofied!
by lil twin stars
Summary: Seto gets turned into a cat as his real body is a vegetable&the Yu-gi-Oh girls take part in a contest putting them in rivalry!Will the nekofied seto help give confidence to the shy girl of the girls?And will he ever turn back to normal!SxS YxTR JxM
1. NEKOFIED!

M Y L O V E L Y P E T

* * *

Aya2021: Okay, let's get this over with before I forget...  
  
DaAznPoet: Like last time that you forgot a disclaimer?  
  
Aya2021: Hey, at least I didn't get caught...  
  
Daaznpoet: What about the time when you did actually try to claim a bishounen?  
  
Aya2021: Shudders so much blood over one anime char... let's just get this over with...  
  
Daaznpoet & Aya2021 : We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that does with Duel Monsters and also in future context, we don't own any of the J-Pop and Anime songs that will be coming up. Thank you and Please Enjoy the Story!  
  
Aya2021: Or else...  
  
DaAznPoet: We have your pet dog... if you don't read and review... he'll get it...  
  
Random Reader: But I don't own a dog...  
  
Aya2021 & Daaznpoet: Dang.... =

* * *

C h a p t e r o n e : T h e C a t   
  
Seto and Mokuba walked toward Seto's private lab where he created the latest dueling technologies that made the world of dueling exciting. He wore his black trench coat, formal white collard shirt, and jeans. He entered his password into the system and he and Mokuba entered the great lab. Even though, as brilliant as Seto was, he still went to college to have something to show. He wanted to show to his professor his system where one can input their mind into a computer and exist in the data. Originally this idea was the new battle RPG game for Kaiba Land but it was dropped shortly for the Big 5's interference and danger input.  
  
"Let's do this," Seto said to Mokuba taking his place at his main computer panel near the system pods.  
  
"Okay Onii-san," Mokuba said sitting near him at his panel.  
  
At only age 11, and Seto at age 19, Seto's mind and knowledge rubbed off on Mokuba. But Mokuba kept his intelligence hidden from all (except Seto) and passed it off as being playful.  
  
Seto checked on their test subject testing the system. A white cat with brown spots. On the screen, the cat stayed in a house living happily as in real life, it stayed stagnant and in a hibernation. He wrote notes on a note pad and looked at Mokuba.  
  
"I'm going in," Seto said to Mokuba going toward a human sized pod.  
  
"Okay Onii-San... be careful," Mokuba said concerned but sure of his brother.  
  
For now, they strayed away from the duel RPG in fear of viruses left by the Big 5. And the fact that Seto wanted to keep his essay short added on.  
  
Kaiba entered the pod as Mokuba typed all stats and data needed. Then Seto's mind will enter the cyberspace area they had made. His body became digitized in the house that the cat lived in. He looked around amazed and proud of himself.  
  
"Of course, I'm great like that, heh heh," He said flattering himself.  
  
He walked around touching things and moving them around. He then looked at the cat. It happily lapped its milk and looked up at him and meowed.  
  
"Stupid creature," He said picking it up by its scruff.  
  
The cat meowed and swatted at him. He just laughed at it and flicked its nose.  
  
"Mokuba, stats on the cat and on my body," Seto called to his brother who watched on a screen.  
  
"The cat's body is feeling the stress of you beating it up," Mokuba said, raising an eye brow without help but to give a small chuckle. "But careful not to harm it or anything else wise. Remember, you can loose it in data... like it going into a recycling bin but yet its data is out there... but..." Mokuba started to state.  
  
"Mokuba, I know, for goodness sakes, the data can be erased off the desktop but the data is still floating around in the large wide world of cyberspace and will be stuck there until hacked into for retrieval," Seto said, rolling his eyes trying to hide his amazement at Mokuba's knowledge. 'He's been reading too much of my notes again hasn't he?' Seto thought as he prepared to log out.  
  
Mokuba started the preparations for the log out. He entered all the stats once again and the codes but something unknown to him was about to happen. Seto nor Mokuba designated the data transfer into what area. This was risky for his mind data could be transferred anywhere into the system. As Mokuba finished up, he and Seto both counted down.  
  
"5..." Mokuba pressed the last few keys.  
  
"4..." Seto made a window screen appear before him and typed codes into it.  
  
"3..." The cat yawned and nuzzled its head only to walk and hide in the cupboard where it made its home.  
  
"2..." The cat's home was unable to be viewed on the screen hidden on the appearance of 2d graphics on the screen.  
  
"1..." Seto typed his code and Mokuba typed his code in.  
  
"0... command accepted." A flash on the screen occurred as Mokuba fell back shielding his eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!" Mokuba yelled surprised. He scrambled sitting up in his chair and checked the screen. "No... no!... NO! NOO!" Mokuba shouted typing friviously. He looked up at the screen. He didn't see the cat nor Seto. "Oh Goddesses... no... the data couldn't have been lost," Mokuba said panicking.  
  
He continued to type scared and panicking. He looked at Seto's body, it was just an empty living shell. Mokuba began to cry and rushed over to Seto's body. He began to shake it begging and praying that it responded.  
  
Man... going into cyberspace is pretty okay but getting out of it is hard, Seto thought to himself rubbing his head, what is going on? Mokuba... why are you crying?  
  
He began to walk toward Mokuba but he just stood up and ran out of the lab while shouting, "I NEED TO GET THE LIFE SUPPORT! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP ON YOU SETO!"  
  
Seto? Life support... But I'm just right here, what is that child ranting about I don't see, Seto thought shaking his head. He then looked around again. Wait, why if everything so bigger than me? And... OH GOODNESS GRACIOUS!  
  
He looked up. There was his body lying in the pod. TH...TH...TH...THAT'S ME! IF THAT'S ME THEN...He stared into his reflection on the shiny metal computer panel near him.  
  
"REEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The screech of the Seto cat hollered through.  
  
The cat scampered everywhere panicking. C'mon Seto think... think... think! He thought friviously. Before he knew it, he crashed into one of the computer modules around him. He laid there knocked out as Mokuba came back running in with help. With him was his private nurse with her assistance. They picked up Seto's body rushing it out. Egh... Mokuba... MOKUBA! COME BACK! The cat ran after him.  
  
"Mreow... Meow! Reow!" The cat called out.  
  
As Seto tried to catch up. He only caught up to having his face smack into the closing large metallic doors. MOKUBA! His mind seemed to scream as a tear rolled down one of the cat's eyes. He looked around puzzled. He saw a pile of boxes of Kaiba Corp. items leading to a window. Perhaps he can climb and see if he can climb onto something. He began calculating and jumped carefully up and around on the large boxes. He was pretty good for a cat and was slick and quick. It was almost like he was himself again. But he carefully looked out the window. His eyes widened to see the private ambulance taking his body away. NO! DON'T! The cat meowed knocking on the window. It loosened and opened as he screamed to grip onto leaves of a close by tree. The cat gasped carefully as it began to rain. He felt his claws losing grip and fell down meowing crying.

* * *

E N D C H A P T E R O N E

* * *

Aya2021: Heh heh, so what do you guys think? Review and place comments please. 


	2. My Master?

Aya2021 : Do I have to do this every chapter?!  
  
Daaznpoet: Now that I think of it... I don't know... o.O  
  
Aya2021: I already placed a disclaimer in the first chapter... why again in the second?!  
  
Daaznpoet: So it'll get through your thick skull...  
  
Aya2021: Careful... or else I'm gonna bash in your thick skull...  
  
Aya2021 & Daaznpoet: We do not own Yu-gi-oh or Sanrio, you probably don't own Yu-gi-oh or Sanrio, or any of its characters! Haa Haa haa! ... But if you do... sell us a stock of profit...

* * *

C h a p t e r t w o : M y m a s t e r ? !

* * *

Seto's body softly twitched as he landed in a large pile of leaves. He wobbled as he tried to stand. The poor cat was shaken up from the fall. He looked up at the large tree and just sighed.  
  
How am I going to get through now? He asked himself. Then an idea came into mind. If he can climb up the tree and get to the computer, he can type a message to Mokuba to tell him. He began trying to climb up again. But not used to the cat's body the claws couldn't stay out for long and retracted. He meowed as he fell again. He growled and hissed at the tree. The rain continued to fall as lightening stuck around him. He hissed more as he wondered, maybe he can find a computer somewhere else to mail Mokuba. Yeah, that's it, he thought as he trotted walking as a cat towards the gate. He squeezed through the bars and just growled as he was wet. He walked on the sidewalk until a car drove by splashing him with water. HEY! WATCH IT! HOW DARE YOU SPLASH THE SETO KAIBA! The cat hissed wildly. It looked around and just sighed. What point is it to yell when he can't even be understood. He looked both ways as he knew the way to a library was across the street across Domino park. He began to walk across the street to only screech at a car that didn't have its headlights on heading right for him. He was taken by surprise that his instincts couldn't kick in. But then out of nowhere, something scooped him up and collapsed on the side of the street holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Oh you poor creature," the soft voice said as on the street was a run over Chococat umbrella.  
  
What the heck? Kaiba thought to himself trying to look up. But he was too shocked and the rain fell around heavily to see. And he also felt fatigued. All he knew was that the next thing was that he was being taken home by a girl wearing a heavy suede brown coat and a short blue skirt as he looked down at her legs wearing loose socks and brown shoes. He began to fall asleep in her arms.  
  
"Onii-chan! I'm home!" The soft voice called.  
  
Where... am I, Seto thought stirring in her arms.  
  
"Yo' Sis... what took you so long from you practice?" A shaggy blonde boy asked coming in. His tall but scraggly figure stretched yawning.  
  
No... NO! Seto thought sitting up in her arms.  
  
It was Joey Wheeler yawning standing there before him. He looked up at the girl holding him. Her lovely soft face, her hazel eyes, and her long autumn brown hair. It was Serenity Wheeler.  
  
OUT OF ALL PLACES TO BE GOODNESS GRACIOUS! The cat held his head with one paw angrily. Not only has he been degraded into being a cat, but now he's stuck with the mutt and his sister.  
  
"What's dat you got dere huh Seren?" Joey asked as he pointed at Seto. The cat gave a hiss at Joey. Joey growled at it and picked it up by its scruff. "A mangey cat eh?" Joey said as it growled at him. Joey stared at the cat as it stared back angrily. "I don't like 'im... he has them cold blue eyes like Kaiba," Joey said staring into the cat's blue eyes. The cat hissed and scratched Joey's hand. "YEOOOWWWWCH!" He shouted tossing the cat up.  
  
Take that you mutt! Seto thought to himself triumphantly ready to land. But out of nowhere, Joey grabbed him.  
  
"REAAAAOOOOWWW!" The cat hollard.  
  
"JOEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Serenity hollard as Joey and the cat began to fight. Joey pinched its cheeks as it clawed and bit him.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! LOOK AT WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME!" Joey shouted.  
  
Listen to the smart girl before I tear you apart mutt! Seto thought to himself.  
  
Joey growled looking at the cat holding it by its scruff as the cat growled back. He threw it towards Serenity who caught it. As Seto was ready to pounce Joey, Serenity just held it close. Joey walked off into his room and just closed the door.  
  
"Oh you stop you," she said holding it beginning to pet its head.  
  
Seto twitched. He couldn't resist this feeling of being a cat. As she petted him behind the ear he enjoyed it. He began to purr and relax until he realized again, I'm with the Wheelers! And he turned around and swatted at her hand to stop. She giggled only to find it cute. She held the cat up and looked at it eye to eye.  
  
"Joey is right... your eyes are so blue it looks like Kaiba's... That's it... I'll name you Kaiba Neko-Chan!" She exclaimed smiling kindly at the cat, "but for short, It'll be K-Chan."  
  
Kaiba just grumbled looking away from her. Not only degraded into a cat, living with the Wheelers, but now having a silly name such as K-Chan! He thought angrily. He sighed putting his head down, it's useless. He looked around again and his eyes went wide. There it was, a black computer in the corner of the room waiting for him. He tried to jump out of Serenity's hands, but she wouldn't let him go.  
  
"Hey you... you have to get cleaned up first!" She said holding it and walking to her room. Seto crossed his arms angrily and just got carried off into her room. She placed the cat down as she closed her door. She took off her heavy coat where she wore a white turtle neck sweater and her blue skirt. Kaiba looked at her. She was quite lovely. She fixed her loose socks and rolled her sleeves as she turned around to Seto. She smiled and picked him up. "C'mon you," She said smiling.  
  
Hey! What the?! Seto thought trying to jump away from her. She only smiled and held him petting his head again. Once again this made him relax. She giggled at how cute he was. He purred again reclining into her arms but only snapped out of it again to swat at her hand. This is so degrading falling for this body's pleasure... and to Wheeler too, as he called Joey, Mutt, and Serenity, Wheeler.  
  
She walked to the bathroom that had a shower and a bath. She put the cat down and closed the door behind her as she rolled her sleeves up. "You know K-Chan... we're not as poor as everybody thinks," She said to the cat, "I usuallly don't feel like talking to people much in real life. Even if everybody considers my friend, I feel as though I should listen as I have most of my life."  
  
Seto grunted which only sounded like the cat sniffing out loud. This girl is telling me her problems, feh, he thought yawning.  
  
"Poor thing, you must be tired... well after a warm cleaning, I'll feed you and let you sleep in a nice place!" Serenity said smiling.  
  
Really now? What good can you offer Wheeler? The cat yawned to itself bored of her babying of him.  
  
"Now, bath time," Serenity said picking up the cat.  
  
Excuse me! Who are you to touch me?! The cat thought beginning to squirm in her arms.  
  
"Oh the water isn't steaming hot! I'm not gonna cook you!" She teased the cat putting him in the sink filled with bubbles.  
  
Oh how humiliating, Seto thought to himself growling.  
  
"Oh please K-Chan be nice," Serenity said soothingly, "I never really did get along with people as much as everybody thought. And now that I found you I thought maybe I have found a chance for somebody to feel close to."  
  
Whatever, Seto sighed accepting what was happening.  
  
She washed him gently which he hated to admit, felt truly good, as she used her shampoo pantein pro-v, which to Seto realized smelled hevenly as he usually used expensive European shampoo that smelt over done. When she was done, she drained the sink and picked him up gently and dried him off with a towel and hair dryer. She then brushed his hair gently with a smooth brush and looked at him more.  
  
"I really should call you Seto... Just like the bossy CEO. You have smooth white fur like his lily white skin," Serenity started.  
  
Lily white... I like the sound of that... most people just called me pale and it pissed me off, Seto thought tapping his furry chin.  
  
"And that chocolate brown turf of fur on your head... If it weren't for your icey blue eyes, I would have named you chococat!" Serenity giggled.  
  
Do I look like a cartoony black cat? Seto thought giving her a glare.  
  
It seemed Serenity noticed the glare and giggled.  
  
"You really remind me of Seto," she said with a sigh.  
  
What's up with that look? Why? Does she like me or something? Seto thought neither triumphantly nor disguested about. She's not bad looking... but it's that dumb ass brother of hers that bothers me. And plus she's too innocent...  
  
Serenity picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. She looked around and noticed Joey wasn't home. Then Seto saw a side of Serenity nobody has ever seen before that intrigued him. She placed him down on the floor and looked  
  
"Argh! That ass!" She said snatching a letter off the table as she hit the table angrily. "When finally we decide to have a movie night, a family night, or something... Tristan, Duke, or Yugi... even Tea and Mai! Argh! He goes off to go party with them! And leaves me here thinking just because I'm his sweet little innocent sister, I won't understand what's going on or get hurt! I'm not a little girl any more nor am I blind anymore!"  
  
She angrily threw the paper on the ground and Seto curiously looked at it as he unfolded it with his paws and nose. Hmph, pathetic mutt, Seto thought reading the letter. He looked up at Serenity and couldn't help but to feel a bit sorry for her. He knows this is how Mokuba feels a bit sometimes, and he makes it up. But it seems like Joey didn't make it up to Serenity at all. She smiled at Seto and sighed with a look of exasperation.  
  
"That's why I don't like people Seto-Chan," Serenity said sharing a secret, "as much as I look like I'm happy... It wasn't until after Battle City did I see how much my brother enjoys his friends more than me. I know I'm slow sometimes and folks think I'm so sweet that I can't go out to get harmed. They want to protect me but they don't realize they're really just excluding me. I know for a fact that tonight, they're going out with Yugi, Trisan, and Duke to male bonding karaoke and they'll probably get drunk and try to make Yugi drink a little where the poor guy will pass out. Then they'll go to a local hotel, probably a love one again by mistake and get even more drunk. Pathetic fools."  
  
Woah... Hnmmm, this girl is more interesting than I thought, Seto thought listening to her intrigued. He leaped onto the table and she petted his head.  
  
"They leave me... like how whoever left you there to roam. Keep this a secret Seto-Chan... but I go out and walk at nights. I walk pass the apartments and always go passed the Kaiba Mansion. Seeing a place like that makes me wish I could be there. But hah! Joey spent all of our dad's insurance money buying things that we didn't really need. That bum... I care for him because he's my brother, but if it were otherwise, I'd probably find him another dueling dork. Not a cool one, a dorky one," She said giggling on her last sentence.  
  
Seto looked at the girl. She was more than what he had saw at the Battle City finals. She has grown since a year to understand already what's around her and observe. He liked that in a girl. Nor was she a silly giggling girl who cared about matrial like Mai or Tea. She was more mature than what she led off. Reminded him of Mokuba, smart but plays it off as being a child.  
  
She looked around and opened the refridgeorator. She smiled as she found teriyaki salmon that she had brought home from her restuarant job. She smiled and placed it on a plate of clear glass and warmed it. She smiled and opened the microwave and cut the salmon in even shares for her and Seto who was absolutely surprised that she shared evenly, if not more with him.  
  
"It's Joey's fault he's not here... so he gets none, right Seto Kun? He'll just have to eat the over filled with wasabi tuna slices," She said winking at Seto Chan.  
  
Seto laughed and just meowed cheering her. I like her style! Leaving scraps for the mutt! Even if he is her own brother! Seto laughed meowing. Serenity laughed as well as she placed rice for both him and her as he had his share in small bowls and her on a plate. He stared at the food. Commoner leftover food. He growled a little and looked up at her.  
  
"It's from yesterday night when I worked at Momo's Sushi and Steak house bar," Serenity said with a smile.  
  
Well... that is pretty good food. Ate there for Mokuba's 11th birthday this year. It was pretty good, Seto thought. He sighed and decided to give it a chance and take a risk.  
  
He began to eat the rice and the salmon finding it pretty tasty. Nothing too big on the taste buds but perhaps it was the fact that he was starving and he was a cat that made the food good. Or maybe... He looked up at Serenity. Maybe even is master that made things seem well. Even if he couldn't share how he felt back with her, he felt as though perhaps he found somebody that understands him, bit by bit.

* * *

E N D C H A P T E R T W O

* * *

Aya2021: So how was it? Please read and review.  
  
And I'm sorry, tell me please, is Kaiba a bit ooc? And sorry this chapter was long... I'm still wondering if I should cut it in half. 


	3. The first night

Aya: Thank you those who read my Story! Thank you so much!  
  
Daaznpoet: Yes, thank you, all four of you!  
  
Aya: ;.;  
  
to dark angel: Thank you for the propaganda!  
  
to Yami Shizuka: Keep on reading and you'll see what will happen with Serenity and Kaiba...  
  
to Kisskaiba: K-CHAN! ATTAKU! he attacks joey!  
  
to Bakura45: Thank you for the advice. I took it!  
  
Aya2021 & Da Azn Poet: Back to the main point... We're not doing any more of these notifications! We did it on the first page and that's it! That'll represent the whole story! we'll add a disclaimer when we notice we added something! Like The Sanrio notification and such... yeah...

* * *

C h a p t e r t h r e e: T h e f i r s t n i g h t

* * *

Serenity yawned and checked the clock. It was already 10 pm and no sight of Joey or anybody. She shrugged, tomorrow was Sunday anyways. She looked at Seto and Seto looked back. She picked up his plate and her plate and placed it in the dishwasher activating it. She turned to Seto and picked him up holding him while gently stroking his fur.  
  
'I can walk y'know,' Kaiba thought to himself. He leaped out of her arms and she shrugged.  
  
"Well okay, K-Chan," She said smiling.  
  
'What happened to the Seto Chan thing? Oh well, whatever, both ways it's degrading,' Seto thought to himself just walking down the hall. 'I need to find a way to get to that computer,' he thought turning around.  
  
"C'mon K-Chan, it's sleep time," Serenity said scooping him up again into her arms.  
  
'Argh! Wheeler!' He thought getting stuck in her arms again.  
  
She took him to her room where she closed the door behind her. She picked up some clothes and went through the door again leaving it open. She went to the bathroom where she prepared for her bath as Seto noticed this chance. He quietly scampered out of her room and into the living room where he found the computer. It wasn't a Kaiba Corp manufactured, most people would own one of his company's computers when they released the Kaiba Corp's home living products. Televisions, microwaves, and computers were made at top quality and sold for top dollar.  
  
'They're just too poor to afford one of our top quality products,' Seto thought as he turned it on. He began typing until he found the Kaiba Corp website. His paws made it hard for him to type. He started typing a message that said:  
  
Mokuba,  
  
It's Seto! Keep my body safe! Respond to this letter soon! I'm in the damn cat's body! Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Just get somebody to get a cat from the Wheeler's home!  
  
-Seto  
  
He thought for a moment looking at his letter and just sighed. He typed the words 'Love your brother,' before his name. He sighed knowing he hasn't done this in a long time. It must've been 3 years now since the last e-mail he put 'Love'. He then panicked. He still heard Serenity in the shower but he heard clattering coming up the stairs as keys were being fumbled. He quickly sent the letter and leaped down from the computer chair to do a cold shut down on the computer instantly switching it off. He scampered to hide underneath the kitchen table where he saw something that disgusted him. Joey came in with Mai and Tea in his arms as Yugi followed being carried by Tristan as Duke smiled smug. They were drunk, Serenity knew them well to be party goers since they were in college. Serenity herself, though, was still a senior in high school. Joey and everybody were laughing as Duke carried even more booze, large sake bottles, beer, coolers, rum and vodka. They all laughed as they went to the living room where they plugged in the karaoke machine and sang horribly. Seto growled and quietly scampered down the hall to his surprise, Serenity walked out wearing a white tank top and very short hip tight shorts. She smiled as her hair was still wrapped up and picked up Seto.  
  
"What are you doing out silly... oh," She said hearing the people. She put Seto on her shoulder where he carefully balanced. She began to slowly tiptoe to see what was going on. There she leaned tight against the hallway wall and peered in, there she saw the drunks partying again. Not only drunk, but also debauchery coming into play as Joey and Mai heavily made out on the couch smearing her lip stick and pushing up on her to relieve his feeling. She looked at this and all she could utter is, "Disgusting... they even pulled Yugi in with them!"  
  
'Seriously,' Seto thought sickened.  
  
"C'mon K-Chan... let's go to sleep, I have to clean this up tomorrow," Serenity said as he stayed on her shoulder noticing her sickened look.  
  
That look on her face was one he had worn many times. But on her it looked disappointing and saddening. Seto just looked at her feeling something for her, pity perhaps, was it? He just knew that look and didn't know she felt this way too about them. It quite impressed him her flavor in things but yet made him a bit disappointed that she couldn't confront it. She took him off her shoulder and held him as she didn't know what danger was coming behind her. As she touched her door knob and entered her room, somebody touched her shoulders. She shivered and dropped Seto who readily landed.  
  
'Hey! What's with the sudden rough handling!?' He thought turning around hissing.  
  
But his eyes widened. Behind her was a drunken Duke rubbing her shoulders gently as his hot breath touched her neck freezing her. She shivered with emotions mixed. Seto could tell by how she shivered as his blue eyes looked into her hazel ones. She shivered in fear, digest, and anger. Her nose twitched as his hands roamed down her arms to her side and hips. But all she could do was calmly talk.  
  
"Duke... excuse me but can you please let me go?" Serenity said calmly masking how she felt.  
  
"Swerenity... yer weal priddy y'know?" Duke said touching her arms and sides again.  
  
"Thank you Duke, but I'm going to sleep," Serenity said rubbing his hands off her.  
  
"I'd wike to sweep with youus," Duke said smiling as she turned around to face him.  
  
"No thanks Duke, I'm fine, really," Serenity said backing behind the door trying to push him out and closing the door. Duke pushed the door more and grabbed her hips. She was about to scream if Duke didn't come up close to her lips. Then she covered her lips angrily. She hasn't been kissed yet and she didn't plan to have it by his grubby drunken lips. She grabbed his face with her other hand and pushed his face hissing herself angrily. "GET AWAY FROM ME DUKE!" She hissed. Nobody could hear her voice shout since the music was loud and Mai and Joey were already going at something in his room with music all the way up. She angrily pushed him off and quickly tried to push the door shut. Seto just watched now hissing.  
  
'HOW HORRIBLE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!' Seto hissed.  
  
Duke only pushed the door open and fell on top of Serenity where he began kissing her neck and rubbing her body. He was so drunk he just didn't know what he was doing anymore. He just pulled at her clothes as they refused to come off. Seto had enough, not only was Duke Disgusting from being drunk, he was just as worse by trying to harm Serenity when she already clarified she doesn't want him around. Seto jumped onto Duke's arm and pounced it angrily. His claws came out and slashed Duke's skin. Duke shouted holding his arm. Seto pounced again and pushed him over into the hall and clawed at his face. Serenity quickly grabbed Seto and pulled him into her room and closed the door locking it. She began to tear up scared and angry and just began to cry.  
  
"I wished Joey didn't go rich thanks to Dad's death Seto Chan... then he wouldn't want to go partying, he wouldn't have suggested they go partying with drinks," Serenity cried.  
  
Seto looked at her worriedly. He felt sad for her. What he saw was totally Disgusting and horrible. He turned his back trying to think and just looked at her over his shoulder. He softly nipped her pinky finger in his mouth careful not to bite her and pulled gently towards the bed. She looked up and looked at him and sighed wiping her tears away.  
  
'Yeah, you're still a cry baby,' Seto thought as she stood up wiping her tears with her towel that was on the floor and just sat on the bed to brush her hair. 'But, you're pretty gutsy, I'll give you that much,' Seto meowed to her as she looked at him. She looked around and at Seto. She stood up and went to her closet. 'Now what are you up to you girl?' He though shaking his head thinking that she'd hadn't had enough and still had to move. She pulled out of her closet a pretty large and comfy looking doll bed with feather pillow and feather bed with a crochet blanket. 'Oh, is that?' He thought looking at her surprised.  
  
"Here K-chan, I remembered while looking at you I have a bed about your size. I made it myself when I took classes as a kid. It was a bit before I lost my sight," Serenity said smiling trying to get her mind off the trouble.  
  
Seto sighed, 'Masking your sadness is always a fault...'  
  
Serenity came up and put the bed next to hers and sighed as she got into hers. Seto looked at the bed and crossed his arms. It wasn't his fancy hand carved wooden bed from Europe, but its only a makeshift for now. He shrugged and laid in it. It was surprisingly comfortable and the fact that she made it was pretty amazing. Soon he feel asleep like she did ignoring all the noise and racket.

* * *

E N D C H A P T E R T H R E E

* * *

Aya2021: What was I going to say? Oh, I had to repost earlier chapters because for some odd strange reason a lot of my text words ended up not only disappearing but a lot of typos came up, like as if something ate my letters out of my words...  
  
Da azn poet: eats the A out of her name  
  
Ay 2021: You're not funny you booger... 


	4. The Next Day

Thank you all for the reviews so far! It brings a tear to my eye... ;u; - see, happy crying face unless it gets cut out again...  
  
Aya2021: I do not own BoA's Every Heart song from Inu Yasha... what else is here... Starbucks and yhadda yhadda whatever else that's in here that's copywrited... XD

* * *

C h a p t e r f o u r : T h e n e x t d a y. . .

* * *

Seto stirred and just thought 'The maid left my curtains open again, didn't she?' As he sat up, he looked around his surroundings and panicked. He looked at his paws and just sighed. It wasn't all just a dream, he really was a cat. He just slowly got out of the bed and stretched. 'Maybe Mokuba got my e-mail,' he hoped as he looked around the room. He looked at the larger bed next to his. It was empty and clean. Her room was very clean and neatly kept. He began to step out remembering the night before, he checked his claws and noticed the dry blood. Seto then remembered Serenity and the expressions on her face. He slowly and carefully walked out wary of Joey. He saw no sight of him and walked down the hall to the kitchen and living room. He looked and saw Serenity dressed in something like her sleeping clothes, but a different color. He watched her as she gracefully sang a song and cleaned up beer bottles and wrappers.  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara every heart sunao ni nareru darou Dare ni omoi tsutaetara every heart kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru...  
  
Seto listened and remembered the song as BoA's Every Heart. His little brother watched the cartoon Inu Yasha and remembered hearing this song at the end. Serenity sang it just like BoA. Her voice was lovely that he just sat there listening adoring the peaceful sound. But she stopped as she brushed her hair behind her ear smiling at Seto. Seto just looked back at her and just wondered. Her smile was so sweet to him he wondered if it was real.  
  
"Joey left to work this morning in pain with Tristan to the auto parts store," Serenity said as she stood up not done as there were even more bottles and trash lying around. "You must be hungry, I made fluffy egg omelettes this morning," Serenity said smiling as she pulled a small bowl of rice and eggs out for him.  
  
Seto looked at what she made him. The eggs really did look very fluffy and delicious. He began to eat it enjoying it. It was better than the eggs the maids made. He enjoyed the breakfast as she left a small saucer of milk for him. He liked coffee better then saw a cup of it on top of the table. He skipped up and began to lap it up.  
  
'It may not be Starbucks, but it's still okay,' He thought as it had sweet vanilla cream and sugar in it.  
  
"Oh K-Chan, my coffee," Serenity said coming up. She looked at him and tapped her chin. "I guess you don't really like milk... you can have it, I'll drink some tea," She said as she opened the refrigerator to get a can of ice tea. She opened it and drank it as she continued to clean. 'I guess I owe her something for taking care of me for now,' Seto thought leaping down from the table. He helped Serenity clean, which surprised her. He picked up cans and bags in his mouth but refused to pick up dirty clothes that were left around by the people.  
  
An hour later when they were done, they both sat down exhausted from the work. Serenity turned to Seto as they sat on the couch. She petted him behind his ears and said, "You're a very smart cat and very helpful. But yet you're picky too I must add." The cat gave a small growl. He had a reason to be picky, he was the rich and wealthy and well bred Seto Kaiba. And living in a lower middle class area kind of put a damper on him. "I have to work today at twelve... it's ten now... I better leave some food and water out for you," Serenity said sighing standing up.  
  
'Water bottle water I hope, none of that tap water crap,' Seto thought staring at her with his glare. Serenity noticed and just stared back.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
'Your poorness,' Seto thought staring back at her.  
  
"You must've been a rich fool's cat," Serenity said as she petted his head to only have him shake his head. She just sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I am not going to clean Joey's room, he's an able person he can do it himself. I gotta get ready for work," Serenity said as she stood up to get ready for work.  
  
Seto's ears perked up excited, she's going out, this was his chance! Serenity left to change as he just stayed on the couch patiently waiting. She came out of her room with hair tied up as she wore a cute small kimono styled outfit as she had shorts underneath. She wore a large hapi coat over it and smiled as she made a motion of her company.  
  
"Ready to serve!" She said smiling. Then she just breathed out with a normal face looking down as that perky image faded, "I hope to go to college next year to study! Not party like my stupid brother." She went up to Seto and petted his head and lifted up him hugging him. "Wish me the best," She said putting him down petting his head.  
  
Seto just looked at her as she turned around and just sat there speechless. 'Take care... not that I want you to be safe,' Seto meowed out loud to her. She turned around and smiled and walked out of the door locking it behind her. Seto jumped onto the couch and looked out the window and watched her as she got on a white moped that she used to get around. Seto just watched her. Her kindness had taken a bit of effect on him, he wanted her to stay safe, sweet, and the girl that appealed to him as smarter than others.  
  
He sighed and leaped down off the couch towards the computer. He turned it on, fixed it, and went to the screen as he searched up his web page. He received a message from Mokuba which made him happy.  
  
It read:  
  
Onii-chan:  
  
I can't believe it! Thank goddesses you're safe! YOU'RE THE CAT?! Seto, things aren't safe right now, I have taken over the company and have used your ways to run it the same. But right now it's not safe for people to know where you are, it seems that already somebody tried to have your body done with. It's safe for now to stay where you are for somebody is trying to get rid of you, Seto. I have to figure out the program for now. Something is going on with it! I'll try my best onii-chan! And when time comes, I'll get you! Please take care!  
  
Love you onii-chan too,  
Mokie  
  
Seto sighed relieved. But yet it concerned him that somebody is out for him. He crossed his arms thinking and then replied with a quick message asking why and what's going on. He then turned off the computer realizing he has to use the bathroom. He growled, it would be funny to go to Joey's room and do his business there to piss him off, but that was just degrading and bad. He got up and went to the bathroom where he closed the door behind him and used the toilet carefully balancing so he wouldn't fall in. He then flushed it and sighed relieved. He opened the door only to stop at two large blue oiled stained shoes. He looked up squinting and there Joey was staring at Seto with a sweat drop.  
  
"Didja just...," Joey stuttered looking at the cat.  
  
'Move over dog,' Seto thought going down the hall towards two bowls on the floor left by Serenity. One was full of water that she poured out of a water bottle and the other was just small pieces of beef jerky cut up for him. He sighed feeling so degraded. He usually ate caviar and drank imported spring water. He sighed and ate a bit of the beef jerky and drank some water. Seto just walked off again and went to Serenity's room as he heard Joey sing in the shower awfully a song that he couldn't make out by how horrible his voice was. It was just as worse from the night before from karaoke. Seto closed Serenity's door and locked it by jumping up and swatting the lock. He looked around the simple sweet room. Seto saw some books and saw some which were interesting that he had read for enjoyment. They looked in decent condition but yet the pages were folded at the corners showing book marks. He pulled one down and it was Tolkien's The Hobbit: There and Back Again. He began to look at it and reading it out of his boredom. There he found it interesting to be reading a good book again until he ran across a page. There was a worn out picture of Serenity's family. The picture looked burned and sepia toned. It was a happy family picture, Serenity's birth perhaps. There was a husband and wife holding a pink blanket with a little boy smiling widely looking big. One thing showed out though, Serenity's baby eyes were a bright green color. But Seto closed his eyes thinking of her. Her lovely features of her smile and soft face appeared in his mind. But yet her eyes were hazel, not green. He opened his eyes and remembered, her surgery. He sighed put the picture away and the book. Something must've happened with her family that broke them up. And by the recent word, her father was dead and her mother was nowhere in sight. Something must be around to tell him what's up. He began to think and looked around her room bored. If he was normal, he would be in Kaiba Corp yelling his heart out at people. He yawned, it might actually be good for a change to rest. He looked around but was the type that couldn't sit around doing nothing. He began to search around her room bored and crossed different things such as her outfits. Most looked like they were covered up and bought by somebody old like a parent, but he looked deeper in her closet and found some outfits that were hidden. Lovely clothes, floral, black, blue, pastel, and more that were hidden and beautiful. He smiled and wondered why she didn't wear these. He than tapped his chin thinking, Joey. He shrugged it off and just walked around yawning bored again and just leapt onto Serenity's bed and laid on it. Seto then heard somebody trying to open the door and he turned over looking at the door. It began to shake more and he listened carefully, somebody was picking the lock. He sat ready on Serenity's bed and just watched. Joey opened the door holding a lock pick.  
  
"I need to see if she has that book I needs for that report," Joey said looking around.  
  
'She's smarter than you and reading that book, seems like you only need it when you do mutt,' Seto thought watching him with his ice blue eyes sitting there with his tail limply moving around.  
  
Joey turned around and looked at Seto, "whut'chu looking at puss?"  
  
'A dumb ass mutt,' Seto said yawning bored. Joey began to toss her books aside while trying to look for a book he needed for his math problems. 'Hey! You're messing up her clean items with your dirty paws!' Seto said staring harder and giving a low growl.  
  
"Aw shut up kitty, I got math homework due tamorrow and I need ta get it done," Joey said as he picked up a book and flipped through it. "What the?!" He said finding something. It was a lovely pink and blue diary and said it on the cover. "Hnmmm... I should respect her... but what if there's sumthing about a boy I dun know about in 'ere," Joey said sitting with it. He looked at the shelf again as he found the math book, it was calculus-A. Kaiba looked surprised that she did that math. "No, no, no, this isn't the book, here it is!" Joey said picking another one up tossing it aside. Joey took out a book, pre-calc.  
  
'Dummy,' Kaiba thought growling. He looked what Joey picked up. 'Hey! Even if it is something juicy, a bum like you shouldn't read something like that!' He thought watching Joey secretly put Serenity's diary in his pocket as he carefully put back her books in the same order he threw them out.  
  
Joey sat up and walked off with her diary as Seto just watched. Seto growled and began to think.  
  
'I better get that thing back,' Seto thought standing on the bed eyes squinted angrily.

* * *

See that Review button?! Click it please!!  
  
Oh, Disclaimer things... I don't own BoA's song nor do I own Tolkein's Here and Back again.  
  
For some odd reason, all my formats are disappearing... . there's supposed to be italisized words and bold words here... .  



	5. Project Diary

An Author's note: I'm sorry it's been so long since an update. School has been keeping me busy and been aching me but hey! I finished chapter five and chapter six so i'm happy! But i'm going to be holding off on chapter six for a week so i can get chapter 7 ready. -Aya

* * *

C h a p t e r f i v e : P r o j e c t D I a r y

* * *

Seto just growled. Why is he even bothering? He sighed and walked over to the door and looked left and right. Joey was yawning streatching as he left his jacket on the couch lying there as he went to get some food. He opened the refrigerator and got a water bottle and a Dijorno's pizza. He started to read the instructions.  
  
" 'nd then you put it on 400 degrees and heat it up," Joey said smiling, "It's not delivery, it's DoJorno's!"  
  
'Cheesy son of a,' Seto thought rolling his eyes.  
  
He just ignored Joey as he sang horribly once again a stupid haiku and different poems about pizza he was making at the top of his head. He carefully crept towards the jacket until suddenly Joey picked it up.  
  
"I almost forgot about my big find," He said smiling as he took out Serenity's diary.  
  
'Screw it,' Seto thought angrily with a knowing he will more likely claw Joey now and get thrown out or killed by the guy when he's in his weak period. He didn't like the thought of it and was about to scamper back to Serenity's room until he felt somebody scoop him up. 'HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!' Seto roared meowing.  
  
"Calm down kitty... I need you for some charming!" Joey said with a smirk.  
  
'I will scratch you if you don't let me down bitch,' Seto thought beginning to growl.  
  
Joey put Seto down on the table and Seto just growled staring at him. Joey continued to read the pre-calculus book thinking only, 'child's play...'  
  
"I remember saying in Japanese traditions of lucky cats... white means patience and you're gonna give me patience to not only cook my pizza but while doing my homework!" Joey said laughing pointing at the cat.  
  
Seto growled more and just sat there ready to pounce. Joey started his homework as the pizza was going to take a while to cook. Seto just laid there yawning and just decided to rest. Joey was getting frustrated with pre-calc. Seto looked up just to sneer and laugh with his cat like hisses at Joey. Joey looked at the cat growling himself.  
  
"Stupid cat is tauntin' me," Joey grumbled doing his homework. He growled rubbing his head frustrated, "I'm not gonna let this get to me... C'MON PATIENCE!"  
  
'Dummy,' Seto thought lying there bored. 'I can solve all these problems in less than 15 minutes... and what, all you have is 30?! I did this crap when I was ten...'  
  
"I GIVE UP!" Joey shouted balling up the paper angrily and sitting there. "And to think I'm in Cram school..."  
  
'You suck mutt,' Seto thought yawning.  
  
All of a sudden, Joey took out Serenity's diary.  
  
'Hey!' Seto thought sitting up.  
  
"I'm bored... maybe this will ease me up a bit," He said picking the lock with a thin but firm paper clip.  
  
Seto sat there. He shouldn't care, right? But how come he did care so?! It bothered the crap out of him. He just laid there trying to feel better. 'I should be stressing on how I'm going to turn back into a human and handle business!' Seto thought frustrated with himself. He covered his head with his paws as Joey looked at the cat.  
  
"You okay kitty?" Joey asked as the lock snapped, "Eh?! Oh boy I got it!"  
  
'You over protective fool,' Seto thought as he rolled over staring at the diary. Seto also began to think, he usually kept a digital journal for his pleasure viewing and if anybody, even Mokuba, read it, he'll be very angry at them.  
  
"Let me see now... what the," He said lost. He touched the first few pages that fell out. He freaked out and picked it up. Seto was surprised too when they looked at the first few pages. They were in brail. It turned out Serenity, when she was blind, had learned how to type brail and understand. "So thas why she's so able to help out blind people when it came to that kind of stuff," Joey said touching each groove on the paper like as if he could understand it.  
  
'Like as if you could understand what she went through mutt,' Seto thought grumbling to himself debating within himself what's good and what's good for just himself.  
  
He held his paws on his head as more little papers fell out like napkins that had writing. Seto looked up and perked his ears up remembering the look of those napkins. They were special napkins that were used only for the Kaiba corp air ship that they used on the way to Battle City. Serenity had used the napkins to keep a temporary dairy. A few pictures dropped out onto the floor. One face up, two face down. The face down one was of everybody posing in front of the helicopter when they came back to Domino City. Joey reached to flip over the other ones after stuffing the napkins and brailed papers back into the book. Seto held his breath also in anticipation. But before anything could happen, the fire alarm was going off.  
  
"What the hell?!" Joey shouted as he rushed to the oven. It turned out the cheese melted over only to burn on the electric heating rods. "Oh Man!" He shouted more trying to put it out. Seto scrambled picking up everything into his paws and placing them in the book. He quickly placed it in his mouth and jumped from the table into Serenity's room with the diary in mouth.  
  
'Why am I doing this again?!' Seto thought confused as he slammed Serenity's door behind him as Joey was complaining about his homework and now the pizza. Seto dropped the diary and turned around to smack the door knob to lock. He then ran under the bed which was very clean to say, no dust underneath that made him suffer.  
  
"Oh and great! The damn cat ran away and I lost the damn diary! Crap! What the hell am I going to do now?!" Joey shouted.  
  
Seto sighed as Joey once again persisted to enter the room but couldn't. He had dropped his little screw driver in Serenity's room with out knowing. Seto came out from the bed and pushed the diary out with him. He sighed and looked at the mess that Joey had made.  
  
'Damn dirty mutt,' Seto said shaking his head fixing the books into place with his paws and nudging them in with his nose. 'This is just in repayment for taking care of me as Mokuba helps me return to my body state.'  
  
As he was ready to play the dairy back in, the pictures fell out. The picture of all them posing with Seto's henchmen in front of the helicopter and the other one of Duke and Tristan all hugging Serenity.  
  
'Oh don't tell me she's a whore for these two,' Seto thought disgusted at the thought of those two idiots. He inspected the picture but something wasn't right. Serenity's face wasn't at all as happy as it appeared to be. It seemed so fake, the smile was painful in a way. Seto didn't know what to make of this or how he felt towards it. It hurt seeing such a bright girl degraded so. Then he was ready to flip over the other picture only to see...

* * *

-CLIFFHANGER!!! GWAA HAA HAA!-  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE! REVIEW THIS NOW!!! NOW!!! BWAA HAA HAA... -cough cough hack chaif ouch...-  



	6. The Male in the Photo

Chapter six: The Male in the Photo

* * *

It was a male who was thin and slender, hair of chocolate, and wore quite a nice trench coat. But surprisingly it wasn't Seto Kaiba. The male had a small pony tail and it was signed 'To Serenity, a great student of mine.' Seto didn't know what to think. Had he expected a picture of himself? What was this feeling of disappointment in him? He didn't care and just shrugged it off. He placed everything back in place to set it all up. He sighed. Rest was what he needed. He leapt up onto Serenity's pillow and slowly fell asleep.

'There She was... she was singing and dancing holding somebody in her arms happy and singing with her heart. His beautiful looks, his chocolate hair, his blue eyes staring at her adoring her sweetly and greatly... but how can I see this if I'm here? No... why are my hands still paws... who is that man?! Who is that man?!'

He turned around. It wasn't Seto dancing with this glorious angel that was slender and graceful yet strong despite how weak she looked. Serenity was dancing with the man in the photo. It hurt Seto watching this. She looked so happy in his arms dancing gracefully. They smiled with much glee as Seto watched as a cat and finally couldn't take it.

'She's my master!' He hissed leaping up at the man turning into harsh cat clawing at the man's face. Then he felt warm hands picking him up.

'Oh K-Chan...' She softly said.

"Oh K-Chan!" Her voice said becoming harsher. He shook and looked up. There Serenity stared at him worriedly as he was kicking and shaking in his dreams.

'Serenity... why... why do you stand out in my mind?!" he meowed a bit painfully.

"Oh K-Chan," She said worriedly. She held him close. "Are you okay? I unlocked my door to hear you crying..."

Seto felt so confused. No, he had to hold his pride back up. He leapt off her shoulder and sat on the bed and curled up just glaring at her. She looked concerned at the cat and shrugged. She closed her room door and began to untie her hair and had her back to Seto. She took off her coat, then began to undo the sash to her kimono and started to let it lower revealing her soft shoulders. Seto's eyes grew wide but he played it off. He started to step around on the bed and turned away from Serenity as she changed. He felt a slight burn to his face with his passed off by cleaning himself. He licked his paws and brushed his face trying to keep distracted. He then felt her pick him up. Her hair was tied up again and she wore a dance outfit of leotards with a short skirt over it. She smiled as she had a jacket over the black top and picked up Seto.

'Oh what do you want now you? Couldn't you see I was sleeping?' Seto grumbled to himself not wanting to look at her.

"C'mon K-Chan, you're coming out with me to my dance lessons," Serenity said happily.

'Oh joy... what? You want to degrade me more by making me a prop of yours?' Seto thought grumbling.

"I didn't tell Tea that I liked dancing because if I did, she would probably have bossed me around about it now that she's studying seriously to become a dance teacher," Serenity said as she slowly put Seto into a large but cushioned picnic basket.

'Great... a carrier,' Seto thought as he peered his head through with a glare.

Serenity patted his head and picked it up as she walked out of her room. Joey still sat at the table confused as ever looking at his homework. Serenity came up to kiss her brother's head but paused petting his head and pointed at the problem.

"Joey... Read this and use this help box here to help you out:

Based on your exploration, complete the following theorems:

The graph of the function y f(x) k is a translation of the graph of y f(x).

For k 0, the translation is (up or down?) k units.

For k 0, the translation is (up or down?) k units.

The graph of the function y f(x - h) is a translation of the graph of y f(x).

For h 0, the translation is (left or right?) h units.

For h 0, the translation is (left or right?) h units." Serenity told him this pointing it out as Seto stared at her surprised knowing what hints to use.

Serenity smiled as Joey stared shocked and just tried to figure out the problems again. She picked up one piece of pizza and cut it in half. She placed a piece in the basket as Seto stared at it wondering what the hell she wanted him to do with it. She got onto her small Vespa (a mopped) and closed the basket top putting something over it to secure it onto the back of her ride. Seto sat in the basket grumbling and just sniffed the pizza.

'Blah...' He thought and just took small bites. But it turned to be harder than he thought. He tugged at the hard cheese only to have a piece of pepperoni smack him in the face. 'Dammit,' He grumbled.

10 minutes later, the Vespa stopped. Seto grumbled refusing to eat still. Serenity picked up the basket and smiled saying, "We're here!"

Seto looked out of his basket. It was a dance studio on the second floor of a dance store. She walked up the stairs and went through the door. Seto gasped seeing a man dancing in the middle as the sun shone through the large windows. He just glared as he recognized the man. It was the man from the picture. He danced gracefully as he was about the height of Seto. It was like looking at a tender version of himself but with longer hair and blue eyes like the sky rather than the arctic like his own.

"Ah, Serenity," he said smiling as he came up.

Serenity smiled sweetly and happily placing the basket down to tip toe gliding towards him. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up perfectly. She blushed happily as he placed her down looking at her still holding onto her hips.

"Serenity... you're always so lovely," He whispered to her holding her close.

"Oh... Kusakabe Sensei... dame," She whispered blushing. (Teacher Kusakabe, this is bad...)

He just gave a soft laugh. "I'm only 24 years old... and what... you're 18? Right?" He asked smiling.

"I... I... I'm going to turn 18 soon..." She whispered shyly.

She blushed more as Seto growled. This made him sick this guy hitting on her. He just wanted to jump right out and tear him up. Why did he feel so jealous? He didn't understand yet but this hack of a dance teacher hitting on her bothered him.

After two hours Seto watched and loved how graceful Serenity danced. She did a gentle ballet, a little bit of a waltz, and a bit of swing. He began to adore how swift she was. She was just wonderful. She smiled after the lesson was over as the teacher came back up.

"Serenity," He said smiling.

"Yes Kusakabe Sensei?" She said with a squeak wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Please, call me Takuya," Kusakabe Sensei said coming up to hug her more.

But an expression came over her face and she just backed away and waved. "I'll just see you in two days for my next lesson... Takuya San..."

She ran out of the place blushing heavily quickly picking up Seto's basket. She was still so shy around guys.

"Oh!" She whined, "Stupid, stupid, stupid me... I hope he doesn't think I'm stuck up or... or ill- mannered... or..."

Seto just sat in his basket. She really had a thing for this guy. He couldn't stand it and just sulked in his basket. Why was he feeling this way? It puzzled him seeing how this mutt's sister is actually the diamond in the rough.

"Seto Neko-Chan?" She asked opening the basket. Seto gave a glare and a hiss of jealousy at her and actually swatted at her hand that tried to touch him. "Ah!" She responded in shock closing the basket's top and putting it on her Vespa. She looked at the basket worriedly and opened the other side. She looked at him worriedly as the cat glared at her.

'What are you looking at?' He thought as his blue eyes glared at her in the dark end of the basket.

She moved the pizza and threw it out in a near by trash can and went back to the basket. She carefully picked up Seto despite how hard he tried to get out of her hold. He then reluctantly sulked in her arms as she could feel how negative her pet was being to her.

"You know Seto-Chan?" She said sighing.

'What do you want from me?' He sighed his blue eyes glaring straight at her.

"As much as Kusakabe Sensei hits on me... a replacement will never get rid of the real pain, they only remind you of it," She said hugging him still.

'What do you mean by that?' He wondered puzzled now.

She just placed him back into the basket and closed it carefully binding it to the moped so that it wouldn't fall over and drove home.

* * *

WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW ! LATER!

-Aya

PS. I'm not sure as to how you spell "mopped/moped" to represent the motor bike... I'll find out later.


End file.
